Here We Go Again
by FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252
Summary: SEQUEL TO FE VALENTINES DAY! A wierd presence turns every girl back to their Lovesick stature. Looks like the bats didn't work much....What is kaylin to do....?CHAPTER 7 IS UP!
1. OH,NO!

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: YOU ASKED FOR IT AND I'VE FINALLY GOT IT!

Lyn: got what?

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: The sequel to FE VALETINES DAY...

Fiora: Great...

Priscilla: Yay...

Ninian: ...

Eliwood: Your not thinking...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252 nods evilly

Hector: YOU SUCK!

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Or do I...?

Hector:...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Do ahead disclaimer guy...Oh! About the disclaimer guy...I had to hire a new on sue to the freak Florina accident that happened the other night. So please don't complain if he messes up his lines...Go ahead...

Discaimer guy: FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252 does not own ANY of the HIRE EMBLEM characters...I mean FIRE EMBLEM characters, so please don't pooh, I MEAN SUE!

Everyone is on the floor laughing. Farina tackles FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Here we go again...

* * *

Chapter 1: An unfortunate beginning

Kaylin, Pent, Louise, and Sain were busy picking up the glass in the Main hall. When they had finished they cheered andsplit up to round up the others. Kaylin ran to the bar where he found an unconscious Karla and a nearly dead Hector. Karla was moaning from the hang over she had from drinking rum. Hector was still tunned from Karla's Act...

Kaylin pulled Hector out of the bar. Hector was heavy, so it took Kaylin awhile. Next was the Now sleeping Karla. He picked her up effortlessly and carried her out of the bar. He went back in to check if there were any more member's he forgot. Sure enough he ran back in and pulled out A sleeping Vaida. The inkeeper was cleaning the cabinet in disgust.

Pent ran into the room's and pulled out Ninian who was clinging to an unconscious Eliwood. Pent noticed a huge lump on Eliwoods head. He wondered what had happened, then he ignored it. Pent and Kaylin met back in the Main Hall. Before either of them could speak, there was a scream from upstairs. Sain ran down out of the hall screaming "SHE'S BROKEN DOWN THE DOO–" Sain was cut off as Serra tackled him. Sain was knocked unconscious and dragged off into the darkness. The Main Hall immediately burst with life. Ninian dragged Eliwood of into the darkness. Karla had nabbed Hector and was doing indecent things to him. Hector screamed.

Unpleasant sounds rang throughout the Main Hall. Kaylin looked down: "OH, NO!" he screeched. "Here we go again..." Pent said. Louise had just returned from the hall and saw the frantic scene.

Priscilla had already _dropped _into Erk. Erk was not happy with this. Infact he was still stuck on the thought _What if Raven found us like this?_ All he could do is watch helplessly. _Note to self: never give a troubadour some rope..._ Erk thought. He was(you guessed it) Tied to his bed.

Jaffar struggled to get Nino off of him. She had reach the him of his pants and pulled them down. Jaffar couldn't bare the girl's unexpecting strength and gave up. Nino began...well...you know...

Rath wasn't doing to fine as well. Lyn had stripped herself of everything and had tore off Rath's close leaving his _Pride _in display. She giggled and tackled Rath. They fell on the bed. Lyn began pummeling Rath with kisses. "Lyn wait...I had something to tell you..." Rath said. Lyn stopped. "What is it?" she looked at Rath "I was going to trouble you for a cup of sugar before this whole thing happened but–ACK" Lyn Kissed Rath passionately and THEY began...you know...

Kaylin looked at Pent. "I'll go left, you go right..." he said. Pent nodded and ran fo the hall. Kaylin ran toward the bar.

* * *

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: OH SHOOT. I wonder what will happen? 

Lyn: I don't know...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: If you want me to continue then read and review please...


	2. THAT\'S NOT FAIRINA

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: OH SHOOT, Here we go again...

Fiora: Ah man...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Listen everybody, I know forgot a few couplings but, I'll make sure I add them to the "Tragedy..."

Harken enters from the left side of the rom...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: IT'S HARK THE HERALDS, JUST IN TIME!

Harken:...?

Isadora enters from the right side of the room followed by Rebecca...Raven enters the room and stands by Harken.

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: RAVEN, BECKY, AND ISADORA, JUST IN TIME!

Raven: What are we doing here?

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: I'm GLAD you asked. Raven, Harken...Your job is to make these girls feel _REEEEAAAL_ good deep down.

Harken: WHAT!

Raven looks at Rebecca who is now crimson. His face turns to a light pink. Isodara hits FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252...

Isodora: YOU FREAK!

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Why Isodora...I didn't know you would compliment me on my name...thank you...

Isodora: ERRRR!

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Disclaimer guy...

Disclaimer Guy: FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252 does nat own ANY of the FIRE EMBLEM characters, so please don't sue...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: ROLL IT...

* * *

Chapter 2:

THAT'S NOT FAIR-INA

Kaylin ran into the bar and found that Karla had left hector in search of a _NEW MAN. _Hector moaned before he sat up. "Hector...why don't you go get some rest okay?" Kaylin said. Hector was to confused to respond, so he just nodded and walked out of the bar. Kaylin walked out after him only to meet two other members in the Main Hall. "Harken...Raven...What's up...?" Kaylin asked. "We came to see what all the commotion was..." Harken answered. "You guys need to help me, The girls of this place have gone NUTS...and their after ours too." Kaylin answered. Raven looked confused, but Harken got the point. Kaylin could tell by the bulging in Harkens sockets. Pent came out of the hall. "Kaylin, none of the doors will open..." Pent said hurriedly. "WHAT! YOU MEAN THEY LOCKED THEM ALL?" Kaylin shouted. Pena nodded. Kaylin sighed and thought for a moment. "Okay, new plan. I'll go down the hall. And you guys go some other way." the other three nodded and took off in the other three directions. Kaylin took off towards the hall.. He sprinted like a wild monkey. Kaylin ran past a few doors(7 to be exact) Before a door opened. As Kaylin ran by, a hand reached out and pulled him in. Kaylin lay there on the floor. Hegot up and ready himself.

Shock.

"OH,NO...NOT AGAIN!" Kaylin screeched. The person who had grabbed Kaylin was(You guessed it) a now lovesick Farina she lock the door and tackled Kaylin.

Erk woke up feeling weird, like something was _drained_ out of him. Erk looked to the left and found a sleeping Priscilla. Her arm lay across his chest. She shifted slighty and moved closer to Erk. Her arm tensed as she pulled him closer. She gently kissed Erk on the cheek and hugged him. _It's too late now..._ Erk thought. He wrapped his arms around Priscilla and hugged her. He fell asleep without realizing it.

Nino was _having_ the time of her life with Jaffar. She decided do _Mark_ Jaffar with her _scent_. So she _went_ on what she thought was Jaffar. She realized the she _went_ on a pillow. Jaffar was already in his cloths and was about to jump out of the window(aware that he was in a two-story building). "NO, YOUR MINE!" Nino screamed and tackled Jaffar. She ripped off his close.

Harken ran up the stairs into the upstairs hall. He busted down the first door. Eliwood was sleeping and Ninian was with him. Harken ripped off the sheets to _check _Eliwood.

nothing was _wrong_.

He put the sheets back on Eliwood and his lover, and walked out of the room, closing the door. He went into several other room to find the he was_ too late_ to do anything. He stopped at the last door. And stared at the end of the hallway. Two dark figures stood at the end of the hall. They were feminine. Raven and Pent joined him. "Something wrong Harken?" Pent asked. He stopped and stared at the figures, Raven did the same."Who's there?" Harken asked the two dark figures.

No answer.

"Maybe their just stat–GAAAAH" Harken screech as on of the figures tackled him. It was Isodora."HARKEN!" Pent and Raven screamed. The other figure jumped into the light. It was Rebecca. "SANCTUARY, SANCTUARY!" Pent screamed as The remaining two turn to run. They ran like wild monkeys. The figure was very fast. In only a matter of minutes she caught one of the boys. "RAVEN!" Pent squealed. "SAVE YOURSELF!" Raven shouted as the two figure dragged their _prey_ into the darkness. The ripping of close and the sound of shutting doors could be heard. _Is it really over?_ Was Pents last thought.

Florina sat by a fountain outside the Inn listening to all the screams. "Hello there, miss." A soft sweet voice said. Florina turned up and jumped. A man only a few inches taller than her stood by the door. "H...hello..." She tried to say. The man took a step foward, Florina moved away. The man saw this and took a step back. "I see you're afraid of men...I guess that means I shouldn't bother you then..." The man said in a calm tone. He turned to walk off. Florina stared at his retreating figure A scream rang out between the fountain and the inn.

"WAIT!" Florina screamed. The figure turned around. He took a step backward, telling Florina that he didn't want to be a burden. "Yes...?" The figured said in the same tone as last, this time a little more sweeter. Florina found her self running to meet the mans gaze she only had to tilt her head back a little. The man wore black pants and a red shirt. Florina jumped back "Kaylin?" she asked. "Nope." The man said. Florina was confused. The man looked EXACTLY like Kaylin. She looked over the man again, and again until she spotted the only difference. His eyes, instead of a dark, almost invisible brown, They gleamed a bright green. "I know Kaylin thought...we're friends..." The figure said. Florina stepped closer. The man tensed at this but didn't do anything. Florina didn't notice, she was still trying to decipher his green eyes. They had no pupils. They were nothing but a bright green Irises. "Ma...may I have...your.n-name" She said in a frightened tone. The man thought for a moment. "My name is Yahn(_Y-an like saying San but with a "Y" instead of the "S"_)..." the figure said. Florina looked down. _Who is this man?_ She thought. "Have you seen Kaylin around here he said in a sweet voice?" Yahn asked. Florina pointed to the Inn. "He's in there..." She said. Yahn bowed showing respect. "Thank you miss..." "C...call me...fl...Florina..." She said. The man nodded. "Okay then Ms. Florina." The figure turned and headed toward the Inn. Florina felt a weird presence inside her. She suddenly had an unstoppable urge, so she followed Yahn inside...

* * *

Lyn: Ooooooooh, Florina's got a boyfriend..

Florina: I DO NOT!

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Thanks to one of my fans, Florina is going to have a real good time...heh heh heh...

Florina...

Lyn grins evilly at Florina.

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: So what do you think folks? Should Florina get to know Yahn or not?

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Review please...and please answer my question...


	3. Strange Feelings

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Miss me?

Lyn: hardly...

Fiora: Shut up...

Lyn:...

Fiora: I can't hardly wait for this one...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: DISCLAIMER GUY!

Disclaimer guy: FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252 does not own ANY of the FIRE EMBLEM characters, so please don't sue...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: ROLL IT!

* * *

Chapter 3

Strange feelings

Yahn didn't notice Florina's presence until he turned around. "ACK!" he screeched. She stepped back, then inched foward. "I...hope I didn't bother you...Yahn..." Florina said in her normal, shy tone. "No, not at all Ms. Florina..." Yahn replied in a sweet tone.

"YAHN!"

Yahn turned his head to see Kaylin running out of the hall. Florina turned crimson and ran off, screaming. "Long time, no see buddy..." Kaylin greeted his old friend. "As to you..." Yahn replied. "Kaylin...you know your naked...right?" Yahn said. Kaylin glanced down.

"AHHHH, SHOOT!"

"So that's why Florina ran off..." Kaylin said, embarrassed. "I'll go calm her down..." Yahn said. "Best, you not use that term...Florina takes things WAAAAAY to seriously...IF you know what I mean..." Kaylin said. Yahn nodded and ran off looking for Florina... Kaylin ran back to his and Farina's room to get his close.

"Farina, I forgot my...Farina?" Kaylin stood in an empty room. He looked around confused.

_SLAM_

_Click..._

Kaylin whirled around to see a naked Farina standing at the door _She hid behind the door?_ Kaylin thought as she moved closer. Kaylin noticed something new. Farina some rope in her hands. It was covered in something _odd_. Kaylin didn't even want to guess. Farina tackled Kaylin and knocked him unconscious.

Yahn walked around trying to find Florina. After a few minutes of searching, he found her crying in the dining room. She was alone. Yahn walked in quietly, and up to the crying girl. She had her face buried in her hands. Yahn softly laid a hand on her, and quickly withdrew it when Florina jumped. She turned around to see Yahn. He took a step back, and waited for her response. She got up and hugged him. Yahn was taken aback by this. Tears began to squeeze out of her eyes. Yahn froze, in a state of confusion. _I thought she hated men..._ Yahn though. He picked up his arm and started to wrap around him. He was amazed what she did next. She kissed Yahn on the cheek. Yahn stood still trying to take in this uncalled scene. He felt Florina's embrace tighten. Realization hit Yahn. _She's not hugging me out of love...She's hugging me out of FEAR..._ Yahn was surprised to see Florina in this state. _This isn't like her at all..._ Yahn thought. Florina moved slowly, but gracefully up to his ear. She moaned the next two into Yahn's ear.

"Help me..."

That did it...

The pair sank to their knees. Yahn was to shocked to say anything. She began to nibble his ear.

Sain was in the same predicament with Serra. Back in the room, doing _You-know-what_. She was crazier than ever. "SAINY, MY LOVE!" She screamed, in a devil like tone. All Sain could do was scream for help.

Nino had plunged into Jaffar more than once. She was having so much fun. Jaffar wasn't. He was clinging to a chair as the young mage; Still full of energy tried to pry him off."COME ON, GET OFF!" she shouted. An unexpected burst of energy surged through Nino's veins. She pulled more intensely than she had before. Jaffar was mentally praying that St.Elimine would spare his life. Nino's pull on Jaffar got more and more intense.

Jaffar felt his hands slipping...

Florina was practically squeezing the life out of Yahn. _She's after something..._ Yahn thought as she moved her finger up and down his chest. She buried her head in his chest and started moving her head around as if she were cuddling him.

_Zip..._

Yahn was still trying to take in this rare and uncalled moment. Yahn glance down. His eyes bulged. He instantly tore from Florina's grasp and turned around. "OH GOODNESS! HOW EMBARRASSING. With a girl around too. I can't believe this. I did not know that my fly was undone. I'm so sorry miss–Gah..." Yahn was cut off as Florina hugged Yahn. Her face was on his soft back. Yahn's eyes bulged when she wrapped her legs around his stomach and scooted closer.

_Uh-oh...

* * *

_

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: OH SHOOT!

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252:I have a notice for you readers out there.

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Ahem...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: I am going to take away the story known as LYN'S SLEEPOVER, and replace it with a new fic. This new story however calls for reader support. In other words I need no less than 5 and no more than 10 volunteers to participate in my new story...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: This is how it will work...or at least the way I see it...The First 10 volunteers will be out in my new story as the Creative Lab Team. Teamed up with me, we will cause some havoc on two specially chosen characters from the FIRE EMBLEM series.

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252:To participate send in a Review saying you want to join...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Thank you...Review please...


	4. Getting THINGS Straight

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: OH SHOOT!

Lyn: Sorry about the long wait...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK252: I had writers block...again...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Any who, one of my reviewers struck a GREAT point. What about Nergal?

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Well to answer this question, I put in a surprise...Go ahead Disclaimer Guy

Disclaimer guy: FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252 does not own ANY of the FIRE EMBLEM characters, so please don't sue...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: ROLL IT!

* * *

Chapter 4:

Getting_ Things_ Straight

Kaylin woke up tied to Farina's bed. He looked around. He was still in the same room. Kaylin sighed in the relief that Farina wasn't around, but was once again frightened by her sudden appearance. She sat on top of him. Kaylin prayed to God to spare his life, and by extension, virginity. Farina fiddled with the rope a little until she found the right spot. She opened up the rope just a little for Kaylin's _You-know-what_ to come out. _It_ was sticking up like an tree that wouldn't fall, no matter how big the _eye-of-the-hurricane_ was. Farina smiled as she beagn to prepare for a dive. _MAN YOUR STATIONS, DIVE, DIVE, DIVE! _Was the only thought that rang in Kaylin's head as Farina started her_ Dive-bomb_ toward the unsuspecting_ victim _who was doing nothing but_ standing_.

Raven was having a horrible time with Rebecca. She had him cornered in the north-western part of their room. she began to inch closer, and closer, AND CLOSER! All Raven could do was pray...

Harken and Isodora were doing there own _thing_ in the room next door. Isodora was still in her _highly_ _defensive_ armor. Harken was close as well. All they did was chat about random. The small conversation soon got to politics.

Pent broke into Farina's room just in time to see her start her_ dive bomb_. "PENT, HELP!" Kaylin screamed.

_BONG!_

Pent had grabbed a lamp and threw it at Farina, knocking her off of Kaylin. "Quick, untie me..." Kaylin said as pent rushed over to him. In a matter of minutes, Kaylin was untied. He put on his close and ran out the door, with Pent behind him.

_Slam..._

Kaylin and Pent walked down the hall. Soon, Louise joined them. "Thanks again Pent for saving me..." Kaylin said. "No problem..." Pent replied in a calm tone.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

A girl like scream rang through the hall. Pent and Kaylin looked around. Kent ran past them screaming like a girl, Fiora had him in hot pursuit. She had that _look_ on her face. "COME BACK MY LOVE!" She screamed as she ran past the bewildered trio. "WELL, SO MUCH FOR BEING_ LEVEL HEADS_!" Kaylin yelled after them.

Jaffar was still praying to St.Elimine, for his life.

_Zwoop...CRASH..._

Jaffar's hands slipped and the pair(Nino and Jaffar) Toppled backward and fell down. Jaffar lay on top of the now blushing Nino. She grinned slyly.

Matthew walked down the hallway in his normal, calm state. He heard Jaffar scream( which was NOT normal mind you) and manic giggling from Nino. Matthew shrugged and walked on. He was quickly chased off by a feminine figure...

The trio( Kaylin, Pent, and his wife) walked into the Main Hall.

_Creeeeeeeeeeeek_...

The front doors opened and in stepped their worst nightmare. "What is that smell?" Nergal bellowed as he stepped into the Main hall. Kaylin got out his bo staff as well as Pent, and Louise with their weapons. They readied themselves for a fight to the finish. Nergal did the same. Sonia walked in and took a quick whiff of the odor that crept through the Main Hall. Her eyes spun around as if she were dizzy. Sonia fell over, and then got up. She looked at Nergal. "Oh, neeeeeergaaaaaal..." she said in a seductive tone. Nergal looked her way. "Yes...AAAAAAH" he scream as Sonia began to chase him around. They ran around the trio twice before the pair took off down the hall. "Didn't Sonia like Brendan Reed?" Louise asked. " I thought he was dead..." Pent said btu was cut off as a blood covered Brendan Reed walked throught the front door. "IT LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVES!" Kaylin yelled, pointing to Brendan. Brendan fell over motionless. "Well, not any more..." Pent said. Spotting an arrow trough his chest. He looked at Louise. Louise look at her surprised husband. "What? He's our enemy right?" she said. Pent sighed. "Sometimes Louise...you can really be a hand full..." Pent said as she smiled and hugged him.

* * *

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: I hope you liked this one. I tried to make it longer due to the question about Nergal... 

Lyn...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Review please...


	5. Random Nonsense

1FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: The new fic is almost done...

Lyn:YAY!

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252:anyway, I'd like to thank ALL of the reviewers who supported my fics...it's just so...

Fiora: Ah, GIMME' A BREAK!

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: oh you want my leg...?

Fiora: no

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: arm?

Fiora: no

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Maybe you want my–

Fiora: NO!

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Okay, okay...geeEEEEeeez...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Go ahead Disclaimer Guy...

Disclaimer Guy: FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252 does not own ANY of the FIRE EMBLEM characters, so please don't sue...

Hector: YOU SONS OF BI–

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: ROLL IT!

* * *

chapter 5

Random Nonsense

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sain screamed as Serra took another _dive_ into him. Oswin stood outside the door, listening to the horror. "Heh, heh, heh..." He snickered as he pulled out some popcorn and started munching away. "SOME ONE PLEASE HEL-" "SAINY, MY LOVE!" Serra cut off Sain. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" was the last scream Oswin ever heard. It was silent. The sound of manic shuffling could be heard for about an hour an a half. "What a dumb way to end a good show...I hope there's a sequel..." Oswin said before walking off with his popcorn.

Yahn came out of the room and into the hall where only Kaylin stood. Louise and Pent were off to find the others and rid them of there troubles. "Good day, Kaylin..." Yahn said passing Kaylin by. "I didn't know it was Halloween already..." Kaylin commented. Yahn came out in his normal close. The only thing different was the huge hump on his back. He looked like a hunchback. "What are you hiding?" Kaylin asked.

"Uhh...nothing" Yahn said. "Then why is that huge hump on your back?" Kaylin asked. "This is my uhh...costume for halloween, I'm dressing as a hunchback...heh, heh..." Yahn lied. "Okay..." Kaylin looked over Yahn carefully. "Since when does a hump have feet?" Kaylin said pointing to a pair of feet hanging out of Yahn's shirt. One foot was on each side. "Uhh...this is my...mobile hump?" Yahn answered in a _duh_ kind of tone.

"Mmhmm...and why is your hump moving up and down with the quickness?" Kaylin asked looking at the hump. "Uh...It's made of jello..." Yahn said. "Uh-huh..."Kaylin nodded, ripping of Yahn's shirt to reveal Florina in a state of glee and small pleasure, doing _something_ to Yahn's back. "Boy...I've never seen jello _jiggle_ like that..." Kaylin said, looking at Yahn in disappointment. "Uhh..."Yahn said, and ran off carrying the lustful Florina.

Pent and Louise returned and reported their _findings_ to Kaylin. It wasn't long until a fimiliar song rang throughout the hall. "THE MARIO BROTHER'S THEME!" Kaylin shouted. Pent looked at his wife in confusion. Louise return his look with a shrug. The front door opened and two guys entered into the room. They were both relatively tall. One wore blue overalls, a red shirt, and a cap with a red "L" on it. The other guy wore the same get-up, but his shirt and hat was green. His hat had a green "L" on it.

"Oh, my gosh" Kaylin looking at the men.

They both shouted "WE ARE THE LLOYDIO BROTHERS!" Kaylin did an anime fall. "I am Lloydio" said the man in the red. "And I'm Linigi." Said the other. It wasn't long before the unpleasant sounds that rang through the hall started going in tune with the Mario theme that could be heard throughout the hotel. "Wrong story guys..." Kaylin said. A scratch could be heard with an abrupt stop to the music. The voices and screams were still singing the song. The lower voices of the terrified men served as bass the part of the song, whereas the higher voices of the lustful women sang the melody. Kaylin was dumbfounded at this. The Lloydio brothers shrugged and exited the hotel. A second later the _Real_ Reed brothers came in. "Who the #$#& were those guys?" Linus said in a state of confusion. "Dunno..." Lloyd said looking at the trio. "Hmmm..." He thought Kaylin got out his bo staff again as did the other two. "Something the matter brother?" Linus said. "There's something about theseguys that make me real angry..." Lloyd said looking at us hard. The vocalized Mario Theme started over from the beginning. "FORGET THEM, JUST GET THIS WOMAN AWAY FROM ME!" a voice screamed. Nergal tore through both of them, knocking Lloyd over. Sonia had him in hot pursuit.

Erk and Priscilla were still safe and sound sleeping. Until Priscilla got _out of hand_ with the kissing. Erk did nothing but join in.

Eliwood was asleep by a now lustful Ninian. She wrapped an arm around her. She woke him up with a small kiss on the forehead. Eliwood woke up and almost screamed. Ninian was sitting on top of him(Naked, of course) And was now scooting toward his_ cucumber._

Isodora and Harken were doing the same thing, discussing politics.

Recbecca was getting the best of Raven. She had ripped his close off already and had him pinned to the bed. Raven couldn't help but join in. He was hypnotized by Rebecca's beauty. Raven took random _stabs_ at Rebecca's_ darkness_, luck was on his side as he made every last one of them. Their voices were one of the many that joined in the Mario Theme, which started over from the beginning again.

Nino had Jaffar pinned in a corner. He stared at her in fear. She launched an attack at Jaffar. She hit his chest and clung on with all her might.

"Well that was stupid..." Kaylin said putting away his bo staff.

"HEEEEEEEELP" a voice shouted.

Matthew tore through the trio followed by an extremely lustful Leila. "COME BACK!" She shouted after him.

"This is going to be some night..." Kaylin said

* * *

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: About that new fic, The people who are joining need to give me some info about themselves

Lyn: For instance, Gender

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: And some of the personality traits you have.

Lyn: For example: Nice, friendly, shy, mean, aggressive, romantic, etc.

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Review please, and please **include your info with the review**

Only three traits please


	6. Kaylin's turn to Play

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: I'm BACK WITH AVENGENCE!

Lyn: for who?

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252:...YOU, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Lyn?

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: well anyway, Thanks for the info guys, the new fic should be a lot better now.

Fiora: great...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Disclaimer Guy...

Disclaimer Guy: FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252 does not own ANY of the FIRE EMBLEM characters, so please don't sue...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: ROLL IT!

* * *

Chapter 5

Kaylin's turn to _play_

"Alright...Lets end this Pent..." Kaylin said, looking at the sage. Pent nodded and turned for on of the halls. Kaylin followed him. As they ran down the hall. After a few moments of running, some sobbing, along with some sniffing.

Kaylin stopped at the source it was coming. He slowly opened the door and peeked inside. It was Farina. She was crying for some reason. _Does she want me THAT much...?_ Kaylin thought to himself.

An unstoppable feeling rose within Kaylin. He tried to fight it but couldn't. _If I must..._ Kaylin sighed as he took two steps in the room. "Kaylin" Pent said running up to Kaylin. "What are you doing" He said in a whisper. "I'm going to...you know..." Kaylin said looking down. "What! Your giving in...Already?" Pent said in a harsh whisper. "I'm sorry Pent...I have one of those little voices okay...Just go on without me..." Kaylin said. Pent nodded and ran off with his wife following. Kaylin turned to the crying Farina. He quietly shut the door and locked it. He sighed to himself. _I can't believe I'm doing this..._ Kaylin thought.

Farina sat on the bed crying away until she heard a seductive whistle out of nowhere. She looked up then turned around. She smiled. She saw Kaylin with his shirt off, leaning in the corner of the room. "Do you really mean..." Farina trailed off as Kaylin unzipped his pants. He furrowed his brow as to say _Oh, yeah baby_. "On one condition..." Kaylin said. Farina looked his way as she walked toward him. "Yes?" She said. "Be...gentle...with...me..." Kaylin said as Farina grabbed him and plowed him on the bed. She licked her lips with glee as she FINALLY had her prey right where she wanted him to be-right under her. Kaylin had a look af worry on his face."Farina...are you a virgin...?" Kaylin said looking at the lustful girl. Farina nodded violently. Kaylin sighed. _I guess it's really over now..._

Pent ran through the hall trying to find someone that hadn't...you know. He ran by Harken's and Isodora's room when he heard Isodora exclaim "Wow, It's so huge..." Pent stopped. "Yep, one of kind...very rare indeed" Harken said. The next thing Harken said was VERY unpleasant indeed. "I'm ready for your condements if you ready for some mayo..." Harken said in a joking voice. "Oh, you..." Isodora trailed off as giggling could be heard through the door. Pent walked away from the door. He stopped and knelt down to his knees. "AM I THE ONLY ONE SANE HERE!" He screamed. Kaylin and Farina came out of there room. "That was...interesting..."Kaylin said. Farina giggled and kissed him on the lips. Pent ran to Kaylin. Practically squealing in joy. "Did you cover her in _mayo_ yet?" Pent said giving kaylin a skeptical look. "No..." Kaylin said. Pent jumped for joy at that moment.

"But I'm married..."Kaylin said aloud. Pent froze as Farina lifted up Kaylin's hand to show Pent his new ruby encrusted, gold ring. The jewel resembled half of a heart. Farina lifted up her hand to show him the matching ring. The ruby on her ring had the other half of the heart. "Well thats not to bad..." Pent said in a calm tone. "Wait...how...?" Pent said looking at Farina. "She got an official license within the last half-hour of the day..." Kaylin said. Pent whistled. "That's quick..." He said. "Come on sweety..." Kaylin said as his new wife followed him to Eliwood's room.

Ninian and Eliwood came out as the new pair got to the door. "OH, NO! ELIWOOD NOOOOO!" Kaylin screamed. "I can't believe you would do this!" Kaylin shouted. "Do what? All she did was lick my ear for a half hour..." Kaylin was dumbfounded and confused. All Farina ever cared to do at this moment was cuddle up to her new, and now confused, husband. "Hmm..." Kaylin thought. "Ever wondered what happened to Hector and Karla?" He said aloud.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

They heard a familiar scream coming from the room next door. Kaylin opened up the door just a tad to peek inside. Hector was pinned down by Karla on the bed. "Les have some vwun vway vway..."she said. Her voice told Kaylin that she was still drunk. She dipped effortlessly into hector. "NO, PLEASE!" Hector screamed. _Should I help him?_ Kaylin thought to himself. Seeing that Hector already penetrated Karla by force, he shrugged his shoulders and shut the door.

"What up...?" Said a voice. The small group whirled around to see a confused Karel. "Karla's _space ship_ has just landed..." Kaylin said to Karel. Karel shrugged.

"Ah, well. You some, you lose 'em all..." Karel sighed as he walked down the hall.

Kaylin sighed as his wife kissed him rubbing his chest. Louise did the same thing to Pent. "Comfortable?" Kaylin asked Pent. "NO.."He answer in a _duh_ kind of tone..

Kaylin sighed and returned Farina's kiss.

* * *

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: OH NO, KAYLIN'S MARRIED! 

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT...?

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: hmmm...what about Sain...well most of you should already know what happened...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Any dang way, review please?

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Oh and be sure to check out my new profile...


	7. A Loving Memory

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: I'm back with some bad news and some good news...

Lyn: start with the bad news first...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: This is sadly the last chapter of this fic...

Fiora: The good news is...?

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: THE NEW FIC IS DONE!

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252 Does a little dance. Fiora looks down in disgust.

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Disclaimer guy...

Disclaimer guy: FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252 does not own ANY of the FIRE EMBLEM characters, so please don't sue...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: ROLL IT!

* * *

Chapter 7

A Loving Memory

Kaylin and the newly formed gang of friends walked down the hall and into the bar. They each sat at a table seated for two. "Wait...Why are we here...?" Kaylin asked his new wife. "Reception..." Farina said cuddling with her now stunned husband. "Will there be cake: Kaylin asked licking his lips. "White cake dear...your favorite..." Farina said kissing him on the cheek. "Hmmm...you drive a hard bargain lady...let me think about it,OKAY!" Kaylin said taking a step. "Ahhhhh CRUD!" Kaylin cursed aloud. "I've completely forgotten about the–" Kaylin was cut off as Farina shoved a piece in his face. Kaylin growled playfully. Farina giggled. "I got you..." She said. "Yeah...Luckily, I haven't forgotten about you too..." Kaylin said, shoving a piece of cake in Farina's face. The couple giggled. Farina started licking the cake off of Kaylin's face. He sighed and did the same to Farina. "Mmmm...delicious...Come everyone, join in..." Kaylin said. Pent Looked at his wife evilly. He picked up a piece of cake and shoved it in her face. Louise giggled and did the same. They licked happily. Eliwood looked at the two couples in disgust. _Good thing Ninian is AHH–_. He thought as Ninian shoved a piece in Eliwood's face._ I guess it wouldn't hurt_ he thought as he did the same thing.

Erk was still kissing his new girlfriend. She was enjoying it A LOT. He trailed kisses up and down her neck. The couple sighed and began chatting about...things you wouldn't want to know about.

Harken was still joking around with Isodora. They didn't realize that they were naked until AFTER the _process_. They shrugged and started over. Isodora was having fun. Raven so badly wanted to check on his sister and that _idiotic choice for a boyfriend_ of hers, but he was still in hypnosis by Rebecca. She started kissing him and practically _ate_ his..._lets just say it's not proper material to be telling_...

Sain was never heard from. Kaylin and Pent, after licking the cake off their wives eventually went to check on Sain. They had found out that the weird odor that made Sonia turn on Nergal was Serra's prespiration. They captured her in a cage and put her in the corner of the room. Kaylin gave her 100 Sain dolls to keep her_ busy_. They cleaned the entire room to find that Sain was not there. Next they decided to give Serra a bath to get rid of the odor's source. Kaylin opened the door to the bathroom and practically jumped. There lay Sain motionless, bleeding in places Kaylin never knew he had. He had bite marks trailing up his neck as well as down his arm. _So that's why he's been screaming all this time. _Kaylin thought. Farina came in and saw Serra in the cage. She giggled nervously as she walked over to the still figure know as her husband. She kissed him lightly. "What's wrong dear..." she said. Farina looked at Sain's motionless figure. She put her hands over her mouth and backed away from the scene. She tripped and almost feel on the bed if it weren't for Kaylin catching her. "After what happened on this bed. I don't think you want to even touch it..." Kaylin said. Farina blushed. Kaylin had her by the waist and lifted her up. He gave her a light Kiss on the lips before taking up Sain's body and walking out of the room. Pent dragged Serra into the bathroom followed by his wife. They shut the door and turned on the bath water.

Eliwood and Ninian sat in the bar chatting about random things. Their conversation went from love to dancing to dating to politics (Eliwood's choice), and somewhat children (Ninian's choice).

Kaylin walked down the hall carrying the motionless figure. Kaylin felt movement within Sain. Sain moaned and squinted his eyes. "Sain!" Kaylin said laying the figure down. "Yeah...?" he said looking around. "I thought you were dead..." Kaylin said. "Well, I'm not..." He checked his body. He saw the blood every where on his body. "The blood must be Serra's..." He said. Kaylin nodded as to say _I guess so..._ Sain stood up. He almost fell, so kaylin supported him to the room to get his close. "You see why I hate Serra?" He said with his eyes closed. "Yeah..." Kaylin said. "I thought she was a priestess..." Kaylin said as the two walked to Sain and Serra's room.

-Hours Later-

Everyone was gathered outside the Inn. They had everything packed with them. "I guess we won't be seeing Nergal for a while..." Kaylin said walking down the outside stairs. "Guess not..." Pent said. "At least we won't be experiencing any more _trouble_ around here..." Loise said looking at Serra. She said nothing but blushed furiously. Everyone started off from the Inn and walked down the road. "Come on Kaylin..." Pent said. "One moment..." Kaylin said. "I'll catch up..." Pent nodded and hurried to catch up with the group. Kaylin stood there looking at the Inn. Two arms snaked around him and squeezed him. Farina laid her head on Kaylin's shoulder. "Something wrong?" She asked. "A lot happened here within a week tops..." Kaylin replied with his eyes glued on the inn's front doors. "Of course, we will have some...problems on the way to Dread Isle..." Kaylin said. "What makes you think that honey?" Farina asked kissing Kaylin's neck. "Raven and Erk..." Kaylin replied. She twitched at the thought of Raven going Mid-evil on Erk. Kaylin felt her sudden twitch and snickered. Kaylin rewound and played this whole tale over again in his head. "I owe You..." Kaylin said to his wife. "For what?" Farina asked. "All this time...you never got to me..." Kaylin said laughing. Farina put her hand on Kaylin's behind. "That could be arranged..." She said seductively. Kaylin smiled. "Come on...lets catch up to the others..." Kaylin said. The pair ran toward the group who was already at the town exit. Kaylin picked up Farina and ran faster. Farina giggled and held on.

* * *

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Touching...

Lyn: Tell me about it...

Fiora: I never got to Kent...

Kent: Or did you?

Fiora: ACK!

Kent: heh heh heh, You got to me all along, it's just that FIREEMBLEMFREAK over there never mention us...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Eventually Fiora gave up on running and returned here. She left you running from nothing Kent...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Anyway, Review please...


End file.
